The Suprise
by Countrygurl212
Summary: This little short story is about Ned and Moze. Will this summer be full of romance or just another uneventful summer? My very first fanfic! Please review! Noze
1. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: No i do not own Ned's Declassified SSG!

Chapter 1

M.P.O.V.

_Ned and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. Now all of a sudden I was having feelings for him. What was this all about? Did I really love Ned? This was so confusing. _

They were sitting on Ned's couch. He was fast asleep and here she was thinking about how about how hot he was. _Shame on me._ She thought.

"Hey Moze. You're still here?" Ned questioned, groggily.

"Yeah I didn't want to wake you up to say goodbye."

"Oh _so_ sweet of you." Ned joked, smiling.

Darn that smile of his got her every time. Moze's heart was beginning to beat out of control. What was wrong with her? _Take a deep breath Mosely _she reassured herself.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Ned asked.

"You don't _have _to." Moze replied.

"What if I want too?"

"Is this a test?" She asked completely puzzled.

"What if it is?" Ned laughed.

"Ned Bigby you are one of a kind."

And with that she let him walk her home.

N.P.O.V.

_She is beautiful, her long hair flowing in the wind_. _Wait did I just think that?_ _We're friends Bigby and that's all we will ever be_. Ned thought mentally consoling himself. So she was one of the prettiest girls he had ever met, and he had met some pretty good looking girls. He could contain himself and keep a low profile. He was Ned Bigby after all. He could give anybody tips on what ever they needed. It was time to take his advice into his own hands and actually start following it.

Just to see how she would react he put his arm around her waist. She didn't seem to notice, too preoccupied in her own thoughts. They reached Moze's house and Ned let her go, staring into her brown eyes.

"Well I guess this is it. Goodbye." He mumbled sadly.

He hated the end of their days together. He always had so much fun with her.

"Bye Ned"

She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked into her house. The lights appeared to be on, so he slowly walked away and headed back to his own house. Another day spent with Moze, his _best friend_ and that's all they would ever be.


	2. Spiderman Pajama's

Chapter 2

M.P.O.V.

Moze woke up with a start. She had just had a dream about Ned. He was chasing her like he used to do when they were little. The strange thing was she was actually scared. _Maybe I really do love Ned_. She thought to herself._ I must because I keep dreaming about him._ She had been having dreams about him on and off through out the week. She felt like a love sick puppy. Sure there were guys she had liked before, thought she may have loved, but none of them made her feel the way she felt around Ned. He was all she could think about.

With it being summer time she seemed to have a lot of free time. She either spent it with Ned, or on the rare occasion with Cookie. He was becoming rather distant lately ever since he started dating Lisa. But, hey she didn't mind, this gave her all the more time to spend, alone, with Ned. _UGG!! _I have to stop thinking like this. _Ned and I are just friends._ She finally got out of bed and decided to jump in the shower. After her shower she would call Ned and see what he was up too. Her Phone chimed startling her from her thoughts.

She picked up on the first ring.

"What?" She barked.

"Gee, did I wake little Mozey up? Poor little baby." Ned teased.

"You did not wake me up. You just startled me is all." She mindlessly replied.

"Face it Moze, I know you better then you know yourself. I can read your mind. I always know what you're thinking."

_Holy crap! _She thought to herself. _Does he know I like him? _

"Ned there are some things you will never know about me." She responded mischievously.

"Like what?" Ned Questioned.

"If I told you they wouldn't be secrets any more, now would they?"

"I thought I knew all your secrets Mosely." Ned quickly blurted out from the other end of the line.

"Maybe you do. Maybe you don't."

She loved playing games with him.

"Are you trying to torture me?" Ned cooed, pretending to be hurt.

"Yes. Yes I am. Anyway you coming over today?" Moze asked calmly.

"Why Yes Moze. I am. I just have to get dressed first."

"EWWW GROSS! I didn't need to know that." Moze said, blushing feverently.

"What's so gross about my pajamas?" Ned questioned her.

_What were you thinking Moze? Of course he's fully clothed, you idiot. How could you think otherwise? _She mentally scolded herself.

The line fell silent as Ned waited for her reply.

"Oh you know, those Spider-man ones really disgust me. I mean you're almost 17 are they really necessary?"

_That's what she meant? _Ned wondered on the other line.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get rid of them eventually." He laughed.

_Phew, Moze it's okay. He didn't suspect a thing. I'm in the clear. It was all good. _She chuckled aloud.

"What's_ so_ funny?" Ned cooed again.

_Oh no! He caught me. Now he will really know. _

"Are you laughing at my Pajamas?"

"Of course not."

Moze laughed again, but not for the reason he suspected.

"Well, see ya soon Moze."

"Bye"

"Bye"

They both clicked off.

N.P.O.V.

_Hmmm_. Ned thought to himself. _Was Moze really that grossed out by my P.J.'S or was something else going through her head? _He couldn't quite figure it out. He pulled some clothes out of his dresser drawer, considering what to wear. He decided on Jeans and a t-shirt he recently purchased in Sedona. He dabbed on some of his best cologne and ran down the stairs. He was ready to see Moze.


	3. Movie Night

Chapter 3

Still N.P.O.V.

Ned knocked on Moze's door. Finally she opened up and standing there was Moze of course, but a different Moze. Something was different about her and he couldn't put his finger on just what exactly it was. She was looking at him funny.

"What?" He demanded.

"Wait, No hello?" She joked wrapping him in a tight embrace.

_Man did she smell good. Like peppermint and roses. GAHH!! Stop Ned! _He commanded himself. _So what if she smelled good. She was still the same old Moze his BEST FRIEND! Not GIRLFRIEND!_ He needed to clear his head.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" He blurted stupidly.

"Uhh, yeah, sure." Moze replied inquisitively

Ned ran as fast as his legs could take him to the bathroom and locked the door. Moze was driving him insane! Was she trying to torture him? _She was so damn pretty._

After a few minutes of retaliating himself he walked back out the door and found Moze waiting for him.

M.P.O.V

"So, is it time for our annual Friday movie night?" She asked Ned.

It was now 9:00 at night. She was ready for a good movie with Ned.

"Yeah, I'd about say so. What do we wanna watch?" Ned asked.

"Anything. As long as it's good."

"How am I suppose to know if it's good or not?" Ned laughed.

"If you saw it, you would know." She said now laughing as well.

"So I take it we plan on watching a movie we haven't seen before?" Ned responded.

"No really?!" She laughed again.

"Well, here's what I brought." Ned Exclaimed. "Norbit, The Guardian, or Rocky Balboa"

"Interesting choices. Let's go with something funny, how about Norbit?"

"Ahhh good choice."

He popped the movie into the DVD player and sat on the couch next to Moze. The opening previews began and before she knew it, her eyes began to close. She leaned into Ned. His arms now around her waist. _This felt heavenly_. She thought. Okay. So she had only used movie night as an excuse to get cuddly with Ned. She would use every excuse in the book to be just where she was, right at this very moment, with Ned. She began to get drowsy and felt herself starting to drift off.

N.P.O.V.

Once again he had fallen under her spell. His arms around her as she slept the night away. He took advantage of the position he was in and cuddled up even closer to her. He stroked her cheek and fingered his hands through her hair. This was exactly where he wanted to be.


	4. Asleep Together?

Chapter 4

M.P.O.V.

Moze woke up, cheerfully, yawning. She was thinking about how comfy her bed was last night. It must have been those new silky sheets she had bought a couple of days back. When she was fully awake she opened her eyes wide to see Ned. _NED! OMG! S_he silently screamed._ Did I fall asleep in Ned's arms? _She raked her mind, thinking back to the night before. It all came back to her. She had used movie night as an excuse to get cuddly with Ned, her best friend. What was she thinking? She was criminally insane. She never made impulsive decisions. Ever! Ned began to move a little. He woke up, eyes wide open. He couldn't believe it either. She could tell by the look on his face. –Utter shock- He quickly retaliated himself, sitting up straight jostling her a bit.

"Sorry," Ned said, sleepily.

"No it's fine." She replied.

"Well Moze, I didn't plan on spending the night, but I'm sure my mom didn't mind. I'll just give her a call now."

N.P.O.V.

He was rambling and he knew it. He got up, letting go of Moze completely now, searching for his phone. He finally found it and dialed his house number. His mom picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Hey mom,"

"Where on earth have you been all night, young man?"

She wanted answers, he could tell.

"Sorry, I was at Moze's house. We were watching a movie and I fell asleep."

"Well at least you're safe. We will talk about the rest when you get home."

"Alright, Bye." Ned said clicking off the phone.

"Moze, I better get going. My mom really wants me home." He blubbered.

"No problem, catch you later then?" She wondered.

"Yeah see you later.

He left without another word.


	5. Ned and Moze?

Chapter 5

Still N.P.O.V.

Ned slowly opened the front door, to see his mom waiting for him at the kitchen table. With out any warning his mom ran off on her usual lecture that she used when ever he did something wrong.

"Let me just ask you one question Ned, then I will let you go do what ever you want." His mom spoke.

"Okay, shoot." Ned replied defensively.

He was thinking it would be something like "_How could you be so irresponsible?" _or "_What were you thinking?"_ but instead she asked, "Why didn't you just tell me you were going to spend the night at Moze's?"

As simple as that.

"I didn't really plan on spending the night." He mumbled quietly,

"What was that, I didn't hear you?" She spoke again. "Speak up."

Ned tried again,

"I didn't really plan on spending the night." He mumbled, this time louder.

"Do you love her Ned?" His mom questioned.

Ned was a bit taken a back by her comment.

"Who?" Ned joked.

"Ned you know darn well who I'm talking about."

"Moze, you mean?"

"Of course, I heaven to Betsy don't mean Suzie Crabgrass. She was a strange one. I never really liked her very much."

"Yeah I know mom."

"So, do you?" His mom questioned again, almost like a child who wanted all the answers.

Ned finally gave up and nodded.

"I knew it!"

His mom was practically jumping up and down.

"You two were made to be together. I could tell even when you were little kids. The chemistry was just there. So when ,or did you already, tell her?"

"First of all, mom, calm down." Ned briefly stated. "It's not like I'm going to propose or anything, I just really like her. And no I haven't told her yet."

"What in heavens name are you waiting for?" She fired at him again.

"The perfect moment." Ned tried explaining.

"You should tell her soon, before it's too late."

"Yes mom. Believe me, I know."

"So how long have you been having feelings for her?"

"Oh I don't know, six months maybe. They have been there for quite a while."

"Listen to me son. Their really is no such thing as perfect timing. So get over there and tell her."

"Wait, I have an idea,"

And with that he told her his most brilliant plan yet.


	6. Instant Message

Chapter 6

M.P.O.V.

Moze was sitting in her room alone. She felt so stupid about her choices last night. She was pushing herself at Ned and she wasn't sure if he liked it very much. Then she thought back to the many memories of the past. _The accidental kiss at the 7th grade dance. The one on the bus to prove it didn't mean anything. All those times she pretended to go out with him to keep Missy away._ She really did love him. She had to stop wallowing in the past. So she turned on her computer and signed onto instant message, trying to keep her mind off of Ned. Sure enough he was on as well. She had terrible luck.

Moze-Volleygal21

Ned-Tipster10

**_Tipster10: You busy the rest of the day? _**

**_Volleygal21: No why? _**

**_Tipster10: I planned a special surprise. _**

**_Volleygal21: Ok… _**

**_Tipster10: Meet me at my house around 1:00. _**

**_Volleygal21: Sure?? _**

**_Tipster10: It'll be fun, I promise. _**

**_Volleygal21: K! It's 12:15 now. That should be enough time to get ready. _**

**_Tipster10: Later _**

Moze signed off. What kind of surprise could he possibly have planned?

About 45 minutes later she was ready. She had on a green tank top and black boy shorts. She let her hair hang loose and decided to curl it for effect. She was going for classy yet casual, and she didn't know how well it was working. She gave it a try anyway. It was kind of scary not knowing where or when this special surprise would take place, but she was ready for anything. She walked across the street and knocked firmly on the front door. Ned answered right away.

"Hey Moze! Are you ready to head out?"

"Just where exactly are you taking me?" She wondered aloud.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Ned taunted her.

"I don't like the sound of that." She replied.

"Believe me, you'll like the place I'm taking you." Ned added reassuringly.

"My fate is in your hands" She giggled and hopped into Ned's Car.

She was ready for her surprise adventure.


	7. Suprise!

Chapter 7

N.P.O.V

Ned himself was pretty excited to take Moze on this trip. He knew this would be the time of her life, and he wanted exactly that. Once they reached the first stop light, it turned red. He took advantage of this little break and looked over at Moze. She looked absolutely great. She was looking out the window so she hadn't caught him as of yet. She turned her head slightly and looked him straight in the eye. He could tell she was holding back a laugh.

"Uh, Ned" She said as seriously as possible.

"Yeah," He answered some what confused.

"You can go now, the lights green, as in GO!" This time she flat out laughed. She couldn't seem to hold it in any longer.

"Oh, right." Ned said embarrassed.

He stopped starring at her and brought his attention back to the road.

M.P.O.V

_Was he just starring at me?_ She couldn't help but wondering. He looked so cute when she caught him off guard. Did he really like her? God she hoped so. He was a really great looking guy and he had a personality to go with it. He was wearing a green and white striped polo shirt with jean shorts. He could make anything look good! Now she was the one starring. She quickly looked away.

"Moze?" Ned said

"Yeah." She answered.

"You look really pretty today." He complemented.

"Gee, thanks."

Oh wow she hadn't been expecting that. So she threw him a complement back.

"You don't look too bad yourself, handsome."

_Ok now where had that come from?_ She was pretty much brain dead around Ned. Before he could answer, he pulled off to the side of the road and took out a blindfold from his pocket.

"Close your eyes." He commanded.

"Okay…"

He strapped the blindfold around her eyes and once it was fastened he told her to open her eyes.

"I can't see." She cried dramatically.

"It's better this way." He laughed.

He put the car in what felt like reverse and took off down the road once again.


	8. Six Flags

Chapter 8

Still M.P.O.V.

_Oh my gosh, where on earth was Ned taking me. I can't see because of this stupid blindfold. It must be some pretty big surprise. _All of a sudden the car came to a stop. It sounded like Ned was talking to an older man.

"Okay, will do." Ned replied to the mystery person.

The car began to move again. After what seemed like forever the car stopped and Ned turned off the engine. They were finally at their destination.

N.P.O.V.

Ned came over to the passenger door and opened it gently. He grabbed Moze's hand and slowly began to untie the blindfold. Once it was off he made sure her eyes were still closed and led her about 5 steps forward.

"You can open your eyes." He told her.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"OH MY GOSH!" She screamed and flung herself at him.

"You took me to Six Flags. You know I love it here! This is the best surprise ever!"

She was hugging him even tighter now.

"This is only the beginning." He finally spoke again.

"You mean there's more?" She squealed.

"There's a lot more to come."

"Ned Bigby you are the best best friend anyone could ever ask for!"

She pecked him on the cheek. He really wished she would have kissed him on the lips, but baby steps were good. If she didn't kiss him after the concert she would never kiss him. He planned on taking her to a Jonas Brothers Concert, her favorite band of all time. It was a two in one.

"Just wait until later tonight. That's when the biggest surprise is going to take place."

"You are the best!" She repeated again. "So which rollercoaster first?"

"How about Superman?' Ned asked.

"That sounds good to me."

And with that they ran off together, hand in hand, to the superman rollercoaster.

--

After about 45 minutes of waiting in line they finally approached the entrance to the ride.

"Are you ready for this Moze?" Ned asked.

"As ready as I will ever be." She said.

They entered the ride and were strapped in. Moze reached out her hand for him to grab and the ride began. The seats lifted up and they were out as fast as they had entered.

The ride finally began to slow down and then with out warning took off at full speed again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Everyone on the ride screamed.

Finally the ride came to an end. They got off after the supervisor unstrapped them.

"That was so much fun!" Moze yelled.

She was exhilarated and looked so cute. She gave him another quick hug and they were off, ready for the next ride.


	9. Confession's

Chapter 9

M.P.O.V.

Hours later it was time for her other big surprise. Only Ned knew what was about to happen. What ever it was she was gonna finally tell him how she felt. She loved him with all of her heart and their was no point in holding it in any longer.

"Okay, Moze, are you ready for your final surprise?" Ned asked.

"I'm ready." She replied.

"Okay close your eyes again."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Moze added sarcastically.

He took out a blindfold and fastened it for the second time that day. He took her hand and led her to the arena where the concert was going to be in full swing in about three minutes. He led her through a mass of people and they finally reached the grandstands. He helped her sit down and unfastened the blindfold.

"Okay you can open your eyes again."

"Alright."

Her eyes popped open and she realized she was at the grandstands.

"What did you take me here for?" She asked him.

"You'll see in about ten seconds."

The count down began. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1 and with that the Jonas Brothers appeared on the stage they were facing. She was stunned. _He really did this all for me? _She was almost in tears.

"Ned?" She sobbed.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

She hugged him again as the Jonas Brothers began one of her favorite songs "Please Be Mine" She listened carefully to the lyrics.

_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful_

I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine  


She looked over at Ned.

"Ned?" She whispered.

"Moze?"

"I love you!" She whispered to him.

"I love you too!" he whispered back, in her ear.

"You are the greatest guy a girl could ever have. Who ever you end up with will be very happy." She sobbed again.

"Moze, what are you talking about?"

"What do you mean?" She sniffed.

"Moze you're the one that I want to be with!"

"You want to be with me?"

"Of course, you're the best thing that ever happened to me." He fingered her hair and gave her a little squeeze.

"What do you think I love you means?" He laughed.

"You could have taken it as a friendly kind of love." She explained.

"Well I didn't mean it that way… did you?"

"No, I truly love you."

She couldn't stop herself. She leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. It was everything she remembered and much more. She broke the kiss and looked into his blue eyes.

"I love you Ned Bigby as more than a friend."

"And I love you Jennifer Mosely as more than a friend."

They kissed again and again. It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
